


Friends Forever

by awriterfandf



Series: Sailor Moon - an alternate reality [43]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Girls und Panzer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterfandf/pseuds/awriterfandf
Summary: This first of four additions to 'Twist of Fate' takes place immediately after its final chapter.
Series: Sailor Moon - an alternate reality [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095488





	1. Chapter 1

This first of four additions to 'Twist of Fate' takes place immediately after its final chapter.

. . . . .

**Friends Forever**

**Chapter 1:**

" _Nerima?"_ Miho gasped. "The town where Makoto told us she has a house? _That_ Nerima?"

"Hai!" Usagi nodded. "You're in Mako-chan's house now, in her living room."

"Nishizumi-dono, this is scary!" Yukari's fingers clutched tightly onto Miho's arm, her eyes wide and voice fearful. "I fell asleep thinking of Ryoto and woke up in this strange place!"

Usagi sat on the floor beside the girls. "Minna, I can explain everything, but it's kind of a long story." She thought for a moment. "This probably won't work, but... did any of you ever watch an anime called Bishojo Senshi Sera Mun?"

All five of the teens shook their heads. "I've never heard of it, Usagi-san" Miho replied. "What does an anime have to do with us being...here?"

"You're probably not going to believe a word of this, but..." Usagi hesitated, then decided the only way to explain the girls' sudden arrival was to tell them her deepest secret, "that anime was about me and the other girls who transferred to your school. I'm Sailor Moon, and Rei and Ami and Minako and Mako-chan are Sailor Senshi too."

"Sailor... _Senshi?"_ Miho puzzled.

"This is the strangest dream I've ever had" Mako murmured. "And I've had some crazy ones."

"But it _isn't_ a dream!" Usagi insisted. "You aren't asleep, Mako-san! You've been brought to the world where that story is real! Let me prove it to you, and then I'll try to explain how you got here, ok?"

"Uh... sure" Saori spoke. "How are you going to do that, Usagi-san?" she asked skeptically.

The girls heard a door creak open on the second floor and another familiar voice suddenly call out from upstairs, "Usagi-chan, who are you talking to down there? Is that little mouse scaring you again?"

Usagi yelled back, "Rei-chan! I'm glad you're awake! Listen, wake up the other girls and tell them to come downstairs right away, and bring their henshin wands with them! Miho and her Anglerfish team are here, and they want to know what's going on!"

" _Nani?"_ There was silence for a few moments, then the miko blurted, "Hai! We'll be right down!" The girls from Ooarai heard rapid footsteps, then the sound of a door being sharply knocked on. "Minako-chan!" Rei hissed. "Are you awake?"

"Hai, of course we are, silly!" the blonde's muffled voice replied. "Is something wrong, Rei-chan?"

"Did I... ah... interrupt you two?"

Minako giggled from the other side of her closed bedroom door, "No, not really, but another minute or so and you would have!"

"Pry yourself off Taro, get dressed, find your henshin wand and go down to the living room _now!_ We've got company!"

"I'm on the way!"

Rei quickly roused the other girls from their rooms, instructing their fiancees to wait upstairs for a while, and soon the foursome arrived in the living room. Miho noticed that each of her new friends was wearing a colorful yukata and held a strange gold-topped stick-like object in her hand. "This is simply wonderful!" Ami exclaimed. "You brought our friends into our dimension to see us again, Usagi-chan! Now we can tell them why we had to leave so abruptly!"

Minako knelt beside Miho and gave the more-confused-than-ever brown haired teen a gentle hug, tears of joy filling the blonde's blue eyes. "I felt so sad thinking we'd never meet again, Miho-san!"

Miho hugged her back. "I still don't understand what happened to us, Minako-san. And... won't we see each other at school tomorrow?"

Minako frowned. "We won't, Miho-san. Not tomorrow, or...ever."

"Before this goes any further, it's time to explain where we came from" Usagi spoke. "Minna, thousands of years ago, people lived on the moon."

"The moon out in _space?_ " Hana exclaimed.

"Hai, that moon, Hana-san" Usagi nodded. "But there was this evil, nasty queen named Beryl living on Earth at the same time and..."

Usagi told her friends about the destruction of the Moon Kingdom by Beryl and her army of hideous monsters, how her mother Queen Serenity used the power of the Silver Crystal to send Usagi and her court far into the future. She explained how the Sailor Senshi fought anew against Beryl's horrible creatures called youma and their masters the four Generals, ending with the final defeat of the Dark Kingdom scarcely a year ago.

Seeing utter disbelief on the faces of the Ooarai teens, Makoto chuckled, "You're not buying any of this, are you? I honestly don't blame you. But what Usagi said is totally true. And now I think it's time we prove it. Minna, who wants to go first?"

While Usagi hurried to the hallway closet to retrieve her brooch from her fuku top, Minako blurted, " _Me first!_ I'll show Miho and our dearest friends who we _really_ are!"

Miho sat quietly on her tatami mat, watching the blonde take a step back from everyone and raise her henshin wand into the air.

" _Venus power, make-up!"_

A blinding burst of energy suddenly enveloped the sixteen-year-old girl, followed by a bright flash of light that illuminated the entire room and dazzled the eyes of the new arrivals. Miho stared at the blonde as before her disbelieving eyes, Minako's robe vanished, instantly replaced by her Sailor Senshi uniform resplendent in white and orange.

Venus struck a pose. "Minna, Sailor Venus at your service! The Senshi of Love and Justice! Oh, and the world's greatest matchmaker too!" she giggled. "I almost forgot that part!"

"I... this... this can't be real!" Miho gasped. "It _can't_ be!"

" _Jupiter power, make-up!"_

Makoto went next, performing her breathtaking henshin which was accompanied by a muted clap of thunder, and stood before the Ooarai teens an eyeblink later as Sailor Jupiter. The remaining three girls transformed in turn, with Usagi the last to henshin.

Sailor Moon grinned at the teens. "Minna, do you believe us now?"

Miho and Mako gasped as the implications of what Usagi had told them fully sunk in, Yukari and Saori sat rigidly still on their mats, stunned beyond words, and Hana promptly fainted.

. . . . .

The Anglerfish team's gunner regained consciousness a minute later to find Sailor Mars kneeling beside her, holding a glass of water. "Take a sip of this, Hana-san. It may help you recover."

"Hai... arigatou..." the girl responded weakly, slowly sitting up and accepting the offered drink from Mars with quivering hands. "Everything Usagi-san told us... it _is_ true" she murmured in awe.

Sailor Moon asked, "Are you feeling better now, Hana-san?"

"Hai, a little. I'll be ok, I just need some time to clear my head."

"Good! You gave everyone a big scare when you fainted! Don't be afraid, we're all friends here."

Miho finally found her voice. "You and your incredible powers brought us to Nerima, Usagi-san? Gomen nasai, I mean... Sailor Moon?"

"I did, but not me in the present, Miho-san. The _future,_ much more powerful me sent us to your world a week ago, and brought you to ours tonight. I honestly had no idea any of this was going to happen!" Sailor Moon told the Ooarai girls, "I left myself another note and just discovered it under my pillow when I went to bed last night. Please don't worry, you'll all return safely home to your apartments on your school ship in twenty four hours." She smiled happily, but the sadness in her eyes was reflected in her words. "I guess this is our way of saying... goodbye."

Sailor Mercury hurried over and carefully examined the paper on the coffee table. "I don't think this note suggests a _final_ goodbye, Sailor Moon."

"It doesn't?"

"Based on how it is worded, it implies that further interactions between us and our new friends are not only possible, but in fact quite likely!" Mercury replied with a smile.

"That would be wonderful! But only if you truly would like to see us again." Sailor Moon reassured Miho, "We promise not to intrude in your lives ever again if you don't want us to." Her henshin faded, followed a moment later by those of the other Senshi, the girls now once again wearing their yukata.

Tsukino Usagi smiled hopefully at the Anglerfish commander and her team. "We really missed you."

Miho read the faces of the other Ooarai students sitting beside her and her bright smile quickly reappeared. "We definitely would, Usagi-san! Even though we haven't known each other very long, the close and dear friendship we all share is too precious to ever lose."

"I'm so happy to hear you say that, Miho-san!" Minako beamed. " _So very happy!"_

. . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Please correct me if I misunderstand, Usagi-san" Miho spoke, still in awe of the henshins she had just witnessed. "But you aren't Sailor Moon all the time?"

"Hai" Usagi nodded. "We only become our past selves when we're needed to fight creatures that try to cause problems here in our world. Most of the time, we're ordinary schoolgirls just like you."

Ami added, "Tokyo has a rather unusual and powerful attraction to those beings for reasons I still don't fully understand, so fortunately for us, their attacks have always occured there. At least they have so far. And it _has_ been very quiet lately, so we can all finally live our lives normally as regular teenage girls."

Mako asked, "These youma you mentioned... what are they like? Are they really dangerous monsters?"

Makoto chuckled, "Hai, they are. But the less said about that the better, Mako-san. Otherwise you'll have nightmares thinking about them."

"You're very fortunate youma don't exist in your world" Rei added. "They had incredible destructive powers that could even scare us sometimes."

"How do you fight these youma, Rei-chan?" Saori asked. "Do you have weapons or something like that?"

"In a sense we do, but they aren't physical weapons like guns. Each of us has her own unique powers that we use to destroy them, hopefully before any innocent people get hurt." Rei added, "I think we can arrange a little demonstration tomorrow if you're interested."

"I'd definitely like to see that, Rei-san!" Hana spoke, now having fully recovered from her fainting spell.

She and her friends looked up as a male voice asked from an upstairs open bedroom door, "Minna, can we come down yet? We're all dying to find out what's going on."

"That's my Taro!" Minako giggled. "Hai, you can join us now, honey muffin! Come on down and meet some extra-special girls who are very dear to our hearts!" She told her new friends, "I'm glad you're wearing your school uniforms, or our guys would be staying upstairs a lot longer!"

Four teenage boys soon appeared at the top of the stairs. "We heard other voices that sounded a lot... like..." Taro began to speak, then he caught sight of their five guests in their distinctive white and green fuku. The boy gasped, " _Nante koto da!_ _It's Miho! And Yukari! And Mako and Hana and Saori too!"_

As the teenage males scrambled downstairs, taking the steps two at a time, Miho asked, "Minna, they already know about us? How is that possible?"

Usagi grinned, "Around here, _you're_ the real celebrities, Miho-san! They know all about you and your tanks from watching _your_ anime!"

Saori found herself stunned yet again. " _We have an anime? About us?"_

"Hai, in another dimension you do!" Minako nodded. "It's called 'Girls und Panzer'! We only found out about it ourselves after we returned home last night."

Minako's fiancee lead his excited group of males over to the new arrivals, and the boys bowed deeply and respectfully to the Anglerfish team members. "It is a great honor for us to meet you in person!" Taro enthused. "We've all become really big fans of your anime, and especially you and _your_ team, Nishizumi-san!"

Mako was now more awake and alert than her companions had ever seen her before. She eyed the eighteen-year-old's handsome face. "If you were a little younger, you'd look exactly like my new boyfriend, Taro-san."

"He does, doesn't he?" Minako agreed. She waggled her index finger at the girl. "But don't go getting any naughty ideas, Mako-san. _This_ boy is all mine!" For emphasis, she flung her arms around her Taro and began kissing him passionately.

"Someone's feeling more than a little jealous" Makoto snickered. "Don't go getting all paranoid now, Minako-chan. Mako has her very own copy of your guy."

"I know that, silly!" Minako giggled after the couples' lengthy kiss finally ended. "I was just... uh... demonstrating one of my many expert kissing techniques to Mako, that's all. You know, for future reference!"

"Sure you were" Rei muttered. "That's fine as long as you two don't demonstrate anything else. Save the hot and heavy stuff for when you're together in your bedroom, ok?"

" _Your bedroom?"_ Saori blurted. "You mean... you both..."

"Sleep together?" Minako smiled happily. "Oh yes we do! Don't we, my stud muffin?" As Taro blushed deeply, made all the worse by his younger brother's snickering, his girl added, "It isn't just Ami who shares her bed with her guy. We all have _very_ intimate relationships with our boys, Saori-san! By the way, they aren't just our boyfriends, they're our fiancees!"

"You're _engaged_ , Minako-san? That's wonderful!"

"We didn't mention that part of our relationships when we told you about them last week. Too complicated! But don't worry, Saori-san. It won't be too long until you and your Yosuke are in the very same boat!"

She giggled at her own joke, while Makoto groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Minako-chan, your sense of humor is really something else" the tall brunette muttered.

"Isn't it though?" Minako laughed.

"Hai. Something awful" Rei snickered at the blonde.

Hana spoke, "There are five of you, but only four boys here. It looks like your fiancee is missing, Usagi-san."

"Hai. My Mamo-chan isn't here to meet you tonight" Usagi grumbled. "He's a first-year university student, and that horrible place always seems to get in the way of our weekends together." She scowled, "Stupid university! But he looks an awful lot like your boyfriend, Hana-san. Tall and handsome, and oh so romantic!"

"Masaru really is a sweet and romantic boy at heart" Hana agreed. "On our second date, he even gave me a beautiful long-stemmed red rose."

"Where have I seen _that_ before?" Minako winked at Usagi. She suggested to the Ooarai teens, "It's still the middle of the night here in Nerima. Minna, if you're feeling tired, we'd be happy to go back upstairs so you can sleep a few hours longer!"

"I bet you would" Makoto muttered under her breath.

"I honestly don't think I'll sleep again tonight, Minako-san!" Miho exclaimed. "Not after what we've experienced here so far! It's all so exciting!"

"Then would anyone care for a coffee?" Makoto suggested. "We can chat until the sun comes up if you like."

"I'd love to!" the Anglerfish commander smiled. She giggled, "But we may lose Mako somewhere along the way."

A low voice murmured from the end of the sofa, "I'm still wide awake, Miho-san."

Miho added, a blush appearing on her cheeks, "And I do hope we aren't interrupting everyone's... um... _personal_ time with your fiancees."

"That's not a problem" Makoto chuckled. "I'm sure our guys could use a break right about now. After all..." she grinned, "we were away for a whole week."

"Mako-chan!" Ami gasped. "That sounds exactly like something Minako would say! Even though..." she gave her Ryo a coy smile, "it's quite true."

"After all, it's not every day we get close friends from another dimension dropping by to visit us" the brunette smiled. "Minna, I'll be back in a few minutes with those coffees."

. . . . .

A short time later, Miho and her team were comfortably seated on the sofa, watching spellbound as they viewed the first episode of 'Girls und Panzer' on the television.

"Nishizumi-dono, all our characters look so young on tv!" Yukari exclaimed. "Not like real teenagers at all!"

"I've noticed that a lot in anime'" Miho nodded. "They always make the girls look younger and the boys look older."

"You're very knowledgeable about tanks and military things, Yukari-san" Ryo remarked. "You remind me of my Ami in so many ways."

The brown-haired girl blushed at the compliment. "Domo arigatou, Ryoto-san! Oh! Gomen nasai! I mean Ryo-san! Sumimasen!"

"That's a very interesting observation, my Ryo-kun" his blue-haired bride-to-be agreed. "Miho and Mako-chan both have excellent leadership qualities, Saori and Usagi have very friendly, outgoing personalities, and Hana and Rei have an aura of sophistication about them that's also quite closely matched."

"Minna, what about me?" Minako asked the girls. "Who am _I_ most like?"

"Minako-chan, you're definitely one of a kind" Makoto grinned. "And that's something everyone in _both_ dimensions can be thankful for."

"Arigatou, Mako-chan!" Minako suddenly frowned. "Wait a minute, was that a joke?"

"Why would I joke about something obvious like that?" the brunette said, turning her head away to hide her widening grin.

"Hmph! Mako-chan, lately you're becoming too much like Rei!" the blonde muttered.

The miko sitting beside her and Taro laughed, "Minako-chan, when it comes to teasing you, Mako-chan is my new protégé!"

. . . . .


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The teens sat together talking about the Girls und Panzer videos they had watched, and with Usagi and her friends explaining more about their current lives as Sailor Senshi and life as students of their schools in Tokyo.

"So, you weren't ever Senshi when you were with us at Ooarai?" Miho questioned her new friends. "I was wondering because you learned the basics of Sensha-do so quickly."

"We didn't have our henshin wands or my brooch when we were there, so we couldn't transform even if we wanted to, Miho-san. We were just normal teenagers" Usagi said. "Maybe we would have done even better if we were able to secretly henshin inside our tank."

"You performed excellently as regular girls, Usagi-san!" the Anglerfish commander insisted with a bright smile. "I'm really going to miss having you and your Panzer as one of my teams in our future battles, especially the big one we have coming up next weekend."

"Oh? Are you competing against St. Gloriana again?" Rei asked.

"This competition is supposed to be very different, Rei-san. The governing body that regulates Sensha-do in Japan is trying something new. Multiple schools will be involved, making up two opposing sides and possibly including new teams we've never met before."

"Sounds really interesting, Miho-san" Makoto mused. "I wish we could be there too." She laughed, "At least you didn't have to perform that crazy Anglerfish dance yesterday, like you did after the first battle against St. Gloriana. That part of the anime series was wild!"

"Your help against Darjeeling's tanks spared us from so much embarrasment, Makoto-san" Saori told the brunette. "And probably stopped us from losing our new boyfriends too! Arigatou!"

"Speaking of boyfriends, how were your first dates with them?" Minako asked. She smiled, "I hope my advice helped."

"It really did help, Minako-sensei!" Yukari smiled happily. "I wasn't nervous at all! And my first kiss with Ryoto was even more wonderful than you said it would be!" She asked the blonde, "Maybe later, would you mind giving us even more advice about... um... what happens next?"

"I'd be happy to, Yukari-san!" Minako beamed. "Minna, how about we talk more about that fun topic tonight after one of Mako-chan's delicious dinners?" She glanced through the living room window and noticed that the sky outside had brightened considerably. "Now it's nearly breakfast time."

"My favorite meal of the day!" Usagi grinned. "Uh... except for lunch... and maybe dinner... and I can't forget those yummy late-night snacks." She laughed, "Who am I kidding, they're _all_ my favorite!"

Yuji snickered, "Minna, now you know why my Mako-chan is such a good cook! All that practice she gets feeding Usagi!"

"Yuji-chan, I'd be offended if it wasn't true" Usagi muttered. "But it is, so I can't."

"That reminds me" Makoto said, "I need a volunteer or two to do some grocery shopping in Nerima this afternoon. All the usual stuff on my big list."

"I do hope you aren't going to any extra trouble because of us, Makoto-san" Miho fretted.

"Not at all, Miho-san!" the brunette reassured her. "We always use the big list whenever Usagi stays here on the weekends."

"Ohh! Everyone's picking on my appetite again!" Usagi grumbled.

"I'll do the shopping for you, Mako-chan" Rei volunteered. "Miho-san, would you care to come with me?"

"I'd love to, Rei-san! I've never visited Nerima before."

"Now that _that's_ settled, let's get started on breakfast, Yuji honey." Makoto and her fiancee strolled into her kitchen together, holding hands.

. . . . .

Half an hour later, after the most delicious breakfast the girls from Ooarai had ever enjoyed, the teens gathered in the living room once again. "Minna, it looks like Setsuna is back early" Yuuichirou said. "I just saw Haruka's Ferrari pull into the driveway."

"Setsuna and Haruka are Sailor Senshi too" Usagi told her friends. "And there's two other Senshi, Michiru and Hotaru, but you probably won't meet them today."

"It sounds like you have an entire army of Senshi helping you, Usagi-san" Saori remarked. She watched Mako, who had nearly fallen asleep on the sofa, suddenly spring from her seat and hurry over to peer through the window. "Mako, that's the liveliest you've ever been this early in the morning! We didn't even need Yukari's bugle to get you up this time!"

"I just wanted to see the Ferrari" the girl with the white band in her hair replied. "Nice car."

The girls heard Setsuna's key turn in the front door lock, and the tall, greenish-haired young woman hurried inside the house, quickly removing her shoes in the hallway. "Minna, I'm glad everyone is awake" she spoke before entering the living room. "I have a new video that's quite... oh! _Oh my!"_

She abruptly halted at the living room entrance, accompanied by a tall blonde female wearing boyish clothing. "Haruka-san, things have apparently taken a rather interesting turn."

Her companion's eyes widened as she spotted five teenagers wearing the white and green school uniforms of Ooarai Girls Academy. "I'll say they have!" Haruka chuckled.

. . . . .

After formal introductions with Miho and her team, Setsuna said, "I assume your visitors know of our alternate identities, Usagi-chan. That will prove to be rather helpful in regards to how I was able to aquire this newest video." She produced yet another tape from the cloth bag she often carried. "I believe the boys in particular will find the contents of _this_ tape to be most entertaining."

"What's on it, Setsuna-san?" Ami asked.

"A brief clip of television footage, Ami-chan. As was recorded by a small tv station yesterday in the alternate dimension's version of Yokohama." She handed the tape to Rei's fiancee. "If you would be so kind, Yuuichirou-chan."

"Hai!" The Shinto apprentice eagerly inserted the tape and pressed play as the other teens clustered around the screen. The video began with a shot of an empty street, with crowds of people lining both sides. It panned down to reveal a sizeable brass band with drums just as its female musicians began playing a striking rendition of the now-familiar Ooarai Girls Academy's theme song.

Minako gasped, " _Minna! They filmed our arrival at yesterday's match against St. Gloriana!"_

"I wasn't aware it was being recorded" Miho giggled. "I was so preoccupied with waving at the crowd and my boyfriend, I didn't notice the cameras!"

The boys watched intently as the footage changed to a different camera, taping much closer to street level. A moment later the first tank in a column of four appeared, the massive vehicle trundling into view with Miho standing in her Panzer IV's cupola and its young female crew waving at their audience.

As the Anglerfish tank, sporting its unique emblem on the sides of its turret, slowly rumbled past, Taro said, "Seeing your tanks in an anime is one thing, Miho-san, but watching them for real is an incredible..." He suddenly blurted, " _There's Mako-chan's tank! And my Minako really is driving it!"_

_"_ That was _so_ much fun, honey muffin!" Minako exclaimed. "And the battle was even better! I loved every single minute I drove my Panzer! Especially all those times I floored it really hard!"

"You loved that part almost _too_ much, Momma Minako" Rei snickered, making Ami giggle and causing a bright red blush to appear on the blonde's pretty face.

"I kind of knew what to expect after you told us about yesterday's battle, Mako darling" Yuji told his girl in awe. "But seeing you there in your Sensha-do uniform, in command of such a large powerful machine... it takes my breath away!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, Yuji honey" the brunette smiled, softly kissing her lover's cheek. She sighed, "I only wish there was a way I could do it again sometime."

The view changed again, this time to a drone shot that captured the other girls of Luna team as they sat halfway out of their open hatches. "There's Ami and my Rei!" Yuuichirou gasped. "How I wish I could've been there to watch you, my darling!"

The boys continued staring at the screen as Riko's STuG was next to parade past the ground camera. "She really does wear a Field Marshall's cap!" Ryo chuckled.

"I've never seen Erwin without it, Ryo-san!" Miho laughed. "Sometimes I wonder if she sleeps with it on!"

Anzu's Hetzer was last to appear, with the diminuitive Student Council President standing noticeably lower in her tank, but still waving wildly at the crowd, wearing a big smile on her face.

"Momo is _still_ complaining about how she never got to fire her gun" Yukari chuckled.

The next footage was another drone shot, filming the tanks as they parked in the staging area. "The Ooarai school's theme music is very appropriate for such an impressive spectacle" Haruka mused. "I'll have to try my hand at reproducing it on the piano."

After the girls had climbed out of their machines, the St. Gloriana band began playing 'The British Grenadiers' and soon after, the Churchill and three Matildas of Darjeeling's teams joined the Ooarai teen's tanks and the video abruptly ended.

"I'm sorry there isn't any footage of the battle itself" Setsuna spoke. "It was rather difficult obtaining the portion I did manage to procure."

"I can't wait until my Mamo-chan sees this!" Usagi giggled. "He probably _still_ won't believe it!"

. . . . .


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

After watching Setsuna's latest tape, Usagi showed her the new note from her future self and asked, "Setsuna-san, Ami thinks that we can still spend time with our new friends somehow. Do you think we can all get together again in the future?"

The tall nineteen-year-old thought for a few moments. "It's certainly possible, Usagi-chan. I believe my future self and my Time Gate must have aided you in bringing about your first visit to the girls' alternate dimension. I can see no logical reason why it could not happen again."

"That's great news, Setsuna-san!" Makoto grinned. "Maybe the girls can visit with us more often, or we'll even be able to join Miho's team in battle again sometime."

"We definitely would love to have you with us at Ooarai again, Makoto-san!" Miho smiled happily. "This dimension-travel thing is still hard for me to believe possible. It's almost like we're living in a science fiction novel!"

"Many seemingly impossible things are in fact possible, given the correct knowledge and the power to use it, Miho-san" Setsuna replied. "Of course, the future Usagi would need to approve of such an action first."

Every girl in the room stared expectantly at the odango-haired blonde. "Make it happen, Usagi-chan! _Please!"_ Minako begged. "I want to see how quickly our new friends' relationships with their boyfriends grows into something deeper and more wonderful, just like we have with our guys!"

"And not only that, you're itching to drive that Panzer again, aren't you?" Makoto chuckled.

"Hai! That too!" the blonde with the red bow in her hair giggled.

"There's only one problem" Usagi said. "I don't know if the future me will know that we all want to be together again."

_"Of course_ you'll know, Usagi-chan" Ami insisted. "We're all asking you this now, and I'm quite sure you'll remember our wishes when you eventually become Queen Serenity in the future."

"Oh! Hai! I hadn't thought of that!" Usagi laughed.

"So now that _that's_ settled, I need to ask you something really important!" Minako smiled at the Ooarai girls. "Can we come to your weddings?"

Miho's eyes widened, as did the eyes of the other girls on her team. " _Weddings_ , Minako-san? Um... if things do get to that point, hai! You're all definitely invited!" She exclaimed, "A couple of days ago, we weren't in any kind of relationships at all, and now we're talking about getting married!"

"That's Phase Four of my master plan, Miho-san" Minako told her. "But later tonight, my next love and relationship lecture will only cover Phases Two and Three."

"Uh... just how far into Phase Three are you planning to go with this?" Makoto asked with a grin.

The Ooarai girls all leaned forward in their seats, waiting for the blonde's reply.

"As far as I possibly can!" Minako giggled. "Now that I think about it, it would probably be best if our guys wait upstairs when we begin our little chat. This one is definitely for us girls only!"

Miho and her team exchanged glances. "Should we take notes, Minako-sensei?" Yukari asked.

Minako giggled again. "If you like!"

. . . . .

A few minutes later, the teens heard a knock on the front door. Haruka strolled over to answer it, greeting the new arrival to Makoto's country home. "Ohayou, Mamoru-san! You received Setsuna's message on your answering machine, I gather."

"Hai! She said something urgent had come up, so I left for Nerima the moment I heard it, Haruka-san" Mamoru replied. Scant seconds later, Usagi was in his arms, kissing her fiancee deeply.

"I missed you so, Mamo-chan! That last week without you made me feel so lonely!"

"Last... _week_ , Usako?" the university student puzzled. "We were together on Saturday morning before Rei drove you here for the weekend."

"That's right! Last week!" Usagi insisted. She grabbed his hand and steered him towards the living room. "First, I want you to meet some very special friends! Then I want you to watch the first two episodes of an anime, and another short video! And after that, you can ask me all about-"

"Slow down, my love!" Mamoru chuckled. "One thing at a time." He was surprised to find that in addition to Usagi's group, five other girls were sitting on the large sofa, wearing unfamiliar white and green school fuku. He bowed to the teens, then asked his fiancee, "Please introduce your new friends to me, Usako."

"Hai! This is Miho, and there's Hana and Saori and Yukari and the girl who just fell asleep over there in the corner is Mako!" She proudly told them, "Minna, this is Chiba Mamoru, my fiancee! Please don't tell him who you are yet!"

"This is all very intriguing, Usako" Mamoru smiled. "An anime?"

"Yuuichirou-chan, please play the first tape" Usagi asked the apprentice, guiding her fiancee over to the long sofa where she sat him between Hana and Miho. She noticed Hana staring at Mamoru and placed her index finger to her lips. "Ssshh, Hana-san!"

As Mamoru watched episode one of 'Girls und Panzer', he kept glancing between the television and the faces of the girls around him. "Incredible! Simply incredible! Setsuna-san, I assume you provided this video?"

"I did, Mamoru-san. However, you will undoubtedly find your biggest surprise occurring when you view tape three."

. . . . .

Half an hour later, Mamoru stood and bowed again to Usagi's new friends. "It is my deepest honor to meet you and your Sensha-do team, Nishizumi-san! Welcome to our... uh... our dimension, I guess I should say!" he chuckled.

"It's our pleasure to meet _you_ , Chiba-san" Miho smiled warmly back. "Usagi told us all about you. And your close resemblance to Hana's boyfriend really is uncanny."

Mamoru shook his head. "I'm still having a very difficult time coming to grips with your amazing lives, going to school on a huge ship and driving tanks as a girls' sport. And watching Usagi and her friends riding in their own tank in that last clip was... extraordinary! Usako, I'm very proud of you and the girls. I have so many questions still to ask!"

"You can talk to everyone about it later, Mamo-chan" Usagi spoke. "But right now, my tummy is telling me it's nearly lunchtime!"

. . . . .

After lunch, Haruka and Setsuna left to return to Tokyo after bidding their guests a fond farewell. Rei soon after also excused herself from the table. "Miho-san, it's time we take that grocery trip together. I only hope the trunk of my car is large enough to hold replacements for all the food Usagi devoured so far today."

Usagi made a sour face and stuck her tongue out at the miko, making the Ooarai teens laugh.

"Of course, Rei-san!" Miho smiled. "Please lead the way."

Minako pulled Rei aside for a moment, whispering something in her ear.

"Hai, I'll take care of it, Minako-chan."

The two teens walked outside together toward Rei's bright red Mercedes convertible. "What a beautiful and luxurious car you have!" Miho exclaimed. She giggled, "It looks a lot more comfortable and elegant than any tank!"

"Arigatou, Miho-san" Rei smiled. "Though to be honest, if you gave Minako the choice between my car and that Panzer she drove, I'm sure she'd choose the tank every time."

As they neared the convertible, the miko offered her friend the keys. "Would you like to drive it?"

"Hontou? I definitely would, Rei-san! Arigatou!" Miho happily took her place in the driver's seat and the girls were soon heading toward Nerima. "May I drive a little faster?"

"There's never any traffic on this road, Miho-san. Go for it!" Rei urged.

Miho promptly pressed the accelerator to the floor, enjoying the Mercedes velvety-smooth rush of power. "Your car is certainly a lot more sporty than a Panzer IV! I think Mako is feeling a little jealous of me right now" the brown-haired girl at the wheel laughed.

"No problem" Rei grinned. "She can have her turn driving it after we get back."

. . . . .


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

While Rei and Miho were grocery shopping in Nerima, Minako suggested to the teens from Ooarai, "Minna, how about we girls all go for a little walk to stretch our legs? While we're gone, I have a job or two for my love muffin and the guys to do."

"What would that be, Minako honey?" Taro asked.

"First, I want you to move the tv and tape thingies off the coffee table, sugar plum. Put them on the piano, or somewhere. And then, we promised to demonstrate our powers to our new friends, so I want you to build us a youma."

" _Nani?"_

"Not a real youma, of course!" Minako giggled. "That would be impossible! Just make something we can use for target practice."

Makoto grinned, "Too bad Queen Beryl isn't still around, Minako-chan. Maybe you could've rented a youma from her for a few hours. I hear the Dark Kingdom youma rental rates are very reasonable this time of year."

"Very funny, Mako-chan" the blonde muttered above giggles from Ami and the four Ooarai students. "Can't you be serious for even one minute?" She pondered, "Hmm... The boys need something to make the youma out of. What do you have laying around the house that's broken or defective, something you don't need anymore?"

"I know what _Rei_ would suggest if she was here" the brunette chuckled.

"Don't you _dare_ say it, Mako-chan! I know what you're thinking!"

"Fine" the brunette snickered. "I have an old worn-out broom you can use. And... uh... there's a leaky bucket I wouldn't miss. Good enough?"

"I guess it'll have to do" Minako relented with a frown.

. . . . .

As the eight teenage girls strolled together along a quiet countryside road, Hana asked, "Usagi-san, how long did you know Mamoru before he proposed to you?"

"About a year, Hana-san. But we knew each other in our past lives. He was a prince here on Earth, and we fell in love when he visited the Moon Kingdom."

"How romantic!"

"It probably was romantic... for a short time" Usagi sighed. "He chose to fight on our side when the monsters attacked us and I guess that made evil Beryl even more angry!"

"Ohh! That sounds a lot like like a love triangle!" Saori exclaimed.

" _Love triangle?"_ Usagi shuddered. "I can't imagine _anyone_ being in love with that wicked, nasty woman, Saori-san! My Mamo-chan certainly wasn't." She added, her voice softening, "And then... we all died. Our boys all died too. Beryl defeated us, and our Moon Kingdom was completely destroyed."

The Ooarai girls walked on, silently for a time, until Hana softly spoke, "I'm so sorry that terrible disaster happened to such wonderful people as the Sailor Senshi and your fiancees, Usagi-san. It makes the day-to-day problems we regular girls face in school and in our lives so... utterly trivial."

"But our love didn't die, Hana-san. My mother Queen Serenity used her remaining energy and sacrificed her life to send us back here to this modern age, so everything worked out ok in the end." Usagi tried to lighten the suddenly gloomy mood. "Minna, look! There's some really beautiful wildflowers over there beside the road! Miho told us that your family is really famous for flower arranging, Hana-san. That centerpiece you made when we had dinner together in Miho's apartment was really nice! Do you think you could make some kind of arrangement from these for our dinner table tonight?"

"I'll certainly try my best, Usagi-san!"

As the two girls wandered over to pick the colorful flowers, Yukari spoke, "Your tragic past could be why you were such a good Sensha-do commander, Makoto-san. You have such a strong fighting spirit!"

"Maybe so, Yukari-san" Makoto nodded. "After we lost everything and everyone we held dear one time, I hate the thought of losing any battle ever again. No matter if it's a fight against a Dark Kingdom youma, or a Sensha-do match against St. Gloriana."

. . . . .

Just as the girls returned to Makoto's house and waited for the brunette to open the front door, Rei's convertible pulled into the driveway behind them. The Anglerfish team driver watched Miho slip out from behind the wheel of the Mercedes, smiling happily, and hand the keys back to Rei. "Arigatou, Rei-san! That was _so_ much fun!"

Mako walked over to the brown-haired girl. "I think you know how jealous I feel, Miho-san."

"I thought you would be!" Miho giggled. "Don't worry, Mako. Rei said you can take her car for a spin too, after we unload our shopping."

"Hai, if you want to" the raven-haired girl smiled, opening the trunk then dangling her car keys invitingly between her fingertips. "Miho was able to squeeze one hundred and ninety out of it before we reached Nerima" Rei teased her new friend. "Think you can top that, Mako-san?"

"I'll be right back." The girls watched Mako suddenly sprint to the rear of the car, scoop up two heavy bags of groceries in each hand, bolt up the steps and through the front door of the old house.

Miho laughed, "Minna, I think my speed record is about to be broken!"

Rei handed Minako a small plastic bag. "Here are the ashtrays you wanted, Minako-san. One for each upstairs bedroom and another for the living room. Why did you want one for Mako-chan's room? She doesn't smoke."

""She doesn't _yet_ , Rei-chan" the blonde giggled. "I'll change her mind on that subject later! Let's help carry in the groceries, and then when Mako and Rei get back from their drive, it's time for a little target practice. Sailor Senshi style!"

. . . . .

Twenty minutes later, Mako and Rei returned to the house and the Anglerfish team's driver sat beside her commander on the sofa.

"Well?" Miho prompted her friend with a smile. "How fast?"

"One hundred and ninety eight, Miho-san."

"I knew it!" the brown-haired girl laughed. "Shortest record in history!"

The teens had gathered in the living room to decide who would demonstrate their Senshi powers to the Ooarai girls. "We can't _all_ attack your fake youma, Minako-chan" Ami said, giggling as she regarded the makeshift target standing in the corner. "It surely won't survive a single direct hit from any of us."

"It probably wouldn't survive a strong breeze" Rei smirked.

The boys had nailed two pieces of fireplace wood to the end of the broom handle as a base, attached two more long thin sticks halfway up the shaft to serve as arms, and draped the rusty silver bucket over the broom's bristles. An old pair of gloves were tied to the end of the arms and a long strip of cloth spiralled loosely around the broom handle from top to bottom. One of the boys had found a black ink marker and mischevously drawn an angry face on the bucket.

"I like the way you drew that face with half-glasses!" Miho laughed when she first spotted it. "I guess someone here isn't a big fan of Momo!"

Makoto chuckled, "I'd feel kinda guilty about blasting it with my Supreme Thunder. It'd look like I was murdering either a certain Student Council member, or some poor scarecrow."

"Just tell yourself you're putting it out of its misery, Mako-chan" Ami giggled.

Minako's fiancee accepted the criticism with a wry grin. "I know, I know! It's terrible! It wasn't exactly our best work, but at least you have something to aim at to show our friends your incredible attacks. Do you want me to take it out into the backyard, Minako darling?"

"Please do, love muffin!" Minako cooed. "We'll be there in a minute, after we henshin."

"I can't wait to see this!" Yukari exclaimed. "I bet it'll be even more fun to witness than watching a Tiger II knock out one of Saunders' Shermans at close range!"

Taro gingerly picked up the fake monster, concerned that the boys' crude target would fall apart before he managed carry it outside. While the teen girls from from Tokyo retrieved their henshin wands, he carried it through the kitchen, towards the back door.

Just before Minako was about to transform into Sailor Venus, she heard the door swing open, followed by a loud gasp from her fiancee, and a clatter of pieces as the creation he held dropped to the floor.

"Taro-love?" she called. "What's wrong?"

Her wide-eyed young man burst into the living room a few seconds later.

" _I don't believe this!"_ Taro gasped again _. "Minna, there's a huge Panzer sitting in Mako-chan's backyard!"_

_. . . . ._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Upon hearing Taro's shocking announcement, everyone in the living room scrambled toward the back door, with the boys excitedly arriving first at the kitchen's entrance. In their haste, Mamoru, Taro and Yuuichirou all tried to pass through the doorway at the same instant, becoming comically wedged together in its frame.

Mamoru pried himself free, took a step back and politely gestured to the other two teens. "After you, minna."

Yuuichirou also backed up, creating a traffic jam of bodies behind them. "Sumimasen, Mamoru-san. After you."

"I'll wait" Taro spoke. "You can both go first."

" _Somebody_ go first!" Rei fumed from the rear of the crowd.

The teens eventually made it across the kitchen floor and ran outside into the bright afternoon sunshine. The massive tank was indeed sitting there as Taro had said, parked ten meters from Makoto's house, its imposing presence eliciting a chorus of gasps from the astonished males. "It looks even bigger in real life than in the video!" Yuji spoke in awe.

Miho was first to spot the gold crescent moon emblem on the Panzer's turret. "It looks like your future self has arranged yet another surprise for everyone, Usagi-chan. Is that a note I see, sitting on the engine compartment?"

Usagi casually walked up to the tank and picked up the paper, quietly reading the neatly written characters it contained. "It wasn't me that brought the tank here, Miho-san. It was Setsuna."

Makoto hurried past the stunned boys and joined Usagi at the tank. "Read it to us, Usagi-chan."

"Hai! It says... ' _I've_ _been conducting several interesting experiments with my Time Gate, and if you find this note, my work has proven successful. Consider this as a gift to your fiancees, but be aware it is merely temporary. Your tank will exist in this dimension for just over one hour, after which it will vanish, returning to whence it came. Enjoy!"_

Usagi looked up at the tall brunette. _"_ That's all she said, Mako-chan."

Minako also sprinted up to the vehicle, spreading her arms against the steel of its hull as though she was trying to hug an old friend. " _My Panzer!_ Setsuna-san, wherever you are, _arigatou gosaimasu!"_

Ami smiled, "Minna, it appears a demonstration is in order. We're very fortunate that Mako-chan's house is isolated in the countryside, far away from any prying eyes."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Makoto chuckled. "Let's make the most of the time we have."

Her fiancee blurted, "Mako my love, you're actually going to operate this huge machine? _Here?_ _Now?"_

"Of course we are, Yuji honey! Why not?"

Yukari spoke, "Your Panzer IV's treads may damage your nice lawn, Makoto-san."

"Normally I'd care about that, Yukari-san" Makoto grinned. "But not today! Luna team, mount up!"

The dumbfounded males watched their girls climb onto the tank, opening their hatches and settling inside as calmly and as casually as though they'd been doing it for years.

Makoto opened the top hatch and gracefully lowered herself half-way into the turret. "How I missed this!"

Miho laughed, then yelled out, "Be sure to put on a good show for your fiancees, minna!"

Minako and Usagi sat with their heads exposed in their hull seats and waved at Taro and Mamoru. Minako called to her stunned Taro, "This is where I _really_ belong, honey muffin! I'm _so_ happy!"

The girls then found their headsets and slipped them over their ears. Usagi powered up the radio and her giggling voice crackled in her team's headphones. "I've got an easy job today! There aren't any other tanks to talk to!"

"No one's shooting at us either, so we can keep our hatches open" Rei added. She laughed, "Minna, look at the shocked expressions on our guys' faces! I wish I had a camera!"

Ryo stood beside the other boys, silently staring at his Ami, still questioning his disbelieving eyes.

Makoto spoke to her team, "That big abandoned farmer's field behind my house is flat and empty, so let's begin by heading there. Minako-chan, start the engine."

"Hai, Commander Kino!"

The males all took a quick step back as the Panzer's V12 engine promptly rumbled to life. " _That thing is loud!_ " Yuuichirou yelled above the sound of the massive powerplant.

Wearing a big grin, Makoto waved at her beloved Yuji, then pressed her fingers against her throat microphone.

" _Panzer vor!"_

The group watched the tank begin moving, pivoting gracefully toward the field then quickly picking up speed.

"How I wish Luna team could join us at next weekend's match" Miho sighed. "I have the feeling it's going to be a really tough one."

"Perhaps they will find a way, Miho-san" Mako mused. "After all, if the Sailor Senshi have the ability to bring us and their tank here to another dimension, _anything_ is possible."

Now in the field, Minako's right foot immediately yielded to temptation and her Panzer was soon racing at its top speed across the flat ground, trailing dirt behind its rapidly-spinning tracks and a plume of exhaust from its thundering engine.

"My sweet Minako is driving that monster tank so hard!" Taro exclaimed. "Then again" he chuckled, "knowing how she drives her car, I should've expected as much!"

"Having an aggressive driver who knows how to get the most from her tank is a very important part of any successful Sensha-do team, Taro-san" Miho said to him. "I was fortunate to have Minako and Mako driving for me last Saturday. Their skill at the controls of their Panzers helped make our win against St. Gloriana possible." She told the boys, "Every one of your fiancees was at the top of her game that day. You should be very proud of them."

"Hai!" Saori cheered. "No embarrassingly shameful Anglerfish dance for us! At least not _that_ time!"

Mamoru thought, 'The Ooarai students are all so calm, talking about this like it was just a group of teenage girls out for a relaxing afternoon drive in their car.' He shook his head. "Incredible!"

The Panzer soon reached the end of the field and turned back toward the house. Inside the turret, Rei carefully checked the breech of her short-barreled weapon to ensure it wasn't loaded. "Ami-chan, let's have some fun!" the miko giggled evilly. "Aim your gun towards Yuuichirou, but not directly at him, of course."

"Rei-chan, that's rather cruel!" the blue-haired girl in the gunner's seat giggled. She agreed, "I'll aim it high and off to one side. After all, in Sensha-do, safety comes first!"

The Shinto apprentice watched the Panzer's turret begin to turn until he felt like he was staring straight down the gun's menacing barrel. Yuuichirou hastily took two quick steps back. "I'll never do anything to make Rei upset at me ever again!" he vowed with a nervous laugh.

"That's always a good idea, Yuuichirou-san" Hana smiled. "Especially when your girl is riding in her tank!"

After several more blazingly-fast trips across the wide open field with Minako gleefully holding the accelerator pedal to the floor the entire time, Makoto looked off in the distance with her binoculars, her head and shoulders slowly turning a complete circle in her turret. "Minna, there's absolutely no one in sight, and no cars on the road either. Minako-chan, take us back to our guys. I want to ask them to put their home-made youma back together and prop it up in the middle of the field for us."

"Hai! I'm on it!"

The Panzer slowed and clattered up to stop a safe distance from their audience. "Miho-san, do you think I can get away with firing one round at that thing the boys put together? The area around us is completely deserted from here to the horizon."

"Certainly, Makoto-san! But we all still want to watch the Sailor Senshi use your attacks later!" Miho replied with her usual bright smile.

"No problem" the brunette chuckled. "We'll attack whatever is left over. There probably won't be much!"

Taro and Yuji quickly gathered up the scattered pieces of the boys' creation, ran into the center of the empty field and reassembled it. They hurried back to the idling Panzer. "The fake youma is about four hundred meters away! You're good to go, Mako honey!" Yuji grinned, proudly giving his bride-to-be a big thumbs-up.

"Arigatou, Yuji darling." Makoto again carefully swept the area with her binoculars. "Still clear. Rei-chan, load our gun."

"Hai... our gun is loaded and ready to fire, Mako-chan" the miko replied a few seconds later.

"Ok Ami-chan, take aim and wait to fire on my signal."

"Hai!" Ami swivelled the turret until the target appeared in the center of her gun sight. "It really does remind me a little of Momo!" she giggled, making a last fine adjustment to the gun barrel's elevation handle. "Ready to shoot on your command, Mako-chan."

Makoto quietly relished the moment before speaking into her microphone.

" _Fire!"_

The five young males were stunned by the breathtakingly loud report from the Panzer's gun, watching the shell flash through the air and strike the ground precisely at the base of Ami's target. A huge cloud of dirt burst upward as the projectile completely obliterated the broom-and-bucket youma, leaving only a deep crater behind.

" _That was awesome!"_ Taro blurted, his ears still ringing from the noise.

Above the cupola, Makoto laughed into the intercom, "Minna, I think we have a big hole to fill in later!"

Hana turned to the Anglerfish commander standing beside her. "Ami is still an excellent shot, Miho. Even in this dimension!"

"She certainly is!" Miho smiled, while Ryo proudly cheered the love of his life's skillful marksmanship.

. . . . .

Eventually, Makoto told her crew over her tank's intercom, "Minna, we've been having fun for close to an hour now. I hate to say it, but it's time to park our Panzer before it disappears."

" _Already_ , Mako-chan?" Minako groaned. "I was just getting started!"

"There'll be other days, Minako-chan. At least... I hope so."

Minako reluctantly drove her tank back onto the lawn where it had first appeared and parked it, giving its engine one final long hard rev. She reached out to gently touch the metal hull in front of her, softly whispering, "Remember me."

With a deep sigh she pressed the engine stop button and climbed out, closing her hatch behind her, as did the other girls.

Makoto walked up to her waiting boy. "Well, that's it, Yuji honey. Did you enjoy our little show?"

Yuji said nothing at first, instead gathering the tall brunette tenderly into his embrace and passionately kissing her soft sweet lips. "I love you, Mako-chan." He smiled shyly at his girl, "And I love you too, Commander Kino."

. . . . .


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

After Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars had demonstrated their Senshi attacks to their guests, using Venus' Crescent Beam and Mars' Fire Soul to vaporize several pieces of firewood to the Ooarai girls' delight, the teens returned to the house and Makoto and Yuji set to work on dinner.

"My Panzer is gone, honey sugar" Minako sighed from the chair where she sat, as she always did, in her Taro's lap. "Who knows when I'll get to drive it again." She told Usagi, "Remember to send us back to Ooarai as soon as you possibly can, Usagi-chan!"

"I won't forget" Usagi promised. "I miss being there too, Minako-chan. And I do way better on tests in that school than I ever have at Juuban."

"What's it like to attend a land school in Tokyo, Usagi-san?" Saori asked. "Japan in our dimension hasn't had them in years."

"Dull and boring, Saori-san. And our homeroom sensei keeps nagging me to get better grades. Trust me, you're much better off at Ooarai, where learning is more fun and you have Sensha-do."

Rei chuckled, "And this from the girl who was frightened to death of tanks when we first got there! I have to admit, that week on the Zuikaku really turned you around, Usagi-chan. You're a changed girl now."

"The tanks were scary in the beginning" the blonde admitted, "But after I got used to the noise and Minako's crazy-fast driving, I started enjoying it a lot more, Rei-chan."

Miho asked, "Couldn't you use your powers to transfer yourself and the girls to Ooarai permanently, Usagi-san? We'd love to have you with us!"

"I wish we could, Miho-san! But we have to stay in Tokyo in case there are more battles ahead" Usagi grumbled. "First it was Beryl and her annoying youma, then we had Ali and An and their weird Makai Tree causing more trouble. I wonder what'll come next."

"And don't forget the rather serious issue of us having fiancees" Ami spoke. "I simply couldn't live without my Ryo during such long periods of time at sea."

Hana agreed, "That's something we still have to work out with our new boyfriends, Ami-san. I want to spend a lot more time with Masaru, but there could be weeks between port calls and the chance to see him again."

" _Weeks?"_ Minako exclaimed. _"_ That's totally unacceptable! How are you supposed to further your relationships with your guys under those horrible conditions?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Rei asked the blonde.

"Hmm... let me work on that, Rei-chan. I'll think of something."

"On that unpleasant topic of being apart" Mamoru sighed, "I'm sorry, Usako but I have pressing assignments to finish at the university" He told his girl, "I'm afraid I'll have to leave for Tokyo in a few minutes."

"But you just got here a couple of hours ago, Mamo-chan!" Usagi groaned. "Can't you at least stay until bedtime? You'll miss Mako-chan's delicious dinner if you leave now!"

"Sumimasen. I'll make it up to you later in the week" he promised.

"That's what you always say!" Usagi muttered. "I _hate_ that evil university!"

"We all have our burdens to bear, Usagi-chan" Rei spoke.

"Fine!" the disappointed blonde grumbled. "What other choice do I have?"

. . . . .

Not long after Mamoru had bid farewell to the Ooarai teens and departed for Tokyo, Makoto opened the dining room doors and called everyone to dinner. "Minna, come and get it!"

Yuji and Yuuichirou brought every extra chair into the crowded dining room, and the teens settled into their seats.

Makoto appeared, carrying a tray of wine glasses and a large bottle of champagne. "I almost forgot I had this. Yuji honey, would you do the honors?"

"Of course, my love."

As Yuji opened the bottle and began filling glasses, Miho exclaimed, "Champagne! Makoto-san, you're certainly going all-out! Shouldn't you keep it for a much more special occasion?"

"I honestly can't think of any better time to share it than tonight among such close friends, Miho-san" the brunette warmly smiled back. "I only hope dinner will be half as good."

After the main courses had been placed in front of the teens and she sat beside her fiancee, the brunette held up her glass. "A toast... to Miho and Team Anglerfish! May Ooarai win every Sensha-do match you compete in!"

" _Kanpai!"_

Usagi sipped her champagne and giggled, "The bubbles are tickling my nose!"

Miho next proposed a toast. "To the Sailor Senshi! May you join us again at Ooarai, and on the Sensha-do battlefield, as often as you possibly can!"

As she took another sip of the bubbly liquid, Ami studied the vase containing Hana's grouping of wildflowers. She remarked, "Tonight's flower arrangement is quite elegant, Hana-san! It must be wonderful to be gifted with such an intrinsic artistic ability."

"Arigatou, Ami-san" the Anglerfish gunner modestly replied. "I still have a long journey ahead to approach the level of skill my mother has."

"I predict that in time, your skill at Ikebana will surpass even that of your mother" Rei asserted. "That's how it goes. You learn and improve with each generation."

"That reminds me" Makoto mused. "Miho-san, I remember from the anime we watched that the females in your family have been practising Sensha-do for quite some time. The Nishizumi name is legendary among all the schools."

"Hai. My mother and my older sister Maho are incredibly adept at the art, Makoto-san. They're far better at it than I'll ever be."

"I disagree, Miho-san. You've already proven yourself by defeating your sister and winning the school championship, and did so while being badly outnumbered. And with relatively inexperienced teams, too. I know you're already better than they are. A _lot_ better."

"Makoto-san is absolutely right, Nishizumi-dono!" Yukari added with a confident smile. "You're the best commander in all of Sensha-do!"

"I second that" Mako agreed.

"And I third it!" Usagi grinned.

Miho answered with a happy blush, "You're all so very kind!" The young Anglerfish commander smiled shyly at her friends. "Arigatou, minna. Hearing you say this, even if I still think it isn't true... it means a whole lot to me."

. . . . .

After the teens had finished enjoying their dessert, Minako announced, "Minna, guess what? Hai, it's time for another lecture on love and relationships from everyone's favorite expert on the subject! Me! Taro sugar, you and the boys can go upstairs for a while. Play cards together or read a book or something. Us young ladies need a little personal time together. And no sneaky listening in!"

"We'll be good, my love" her fiancee promised.

"We _know_ you'll be good" Minako smiled coyly at her lover. "You'll be incredible! But let's leave _that_ subject until bedtime, my sexy love muffin!" the blonde giggled. She quickly shooed the males upstairs, and called the girls back into the living room. "Miho, your team can make yourselves comfortable on the sofa. We'll sit on the floor on the other side of the coffee table."

"And here we go" Makoto grinned at Rei. "Why do I have the feeling that tonight's little chat is going to give everyone crazy dreams later?"

"Hai. Especially Minako's Phase Three part, Mako-chan!" the miko laughed.

Minako glared at the two talking girls. " _Hush!_ This is important information I'm talking about here!"

She sat opposite Miho and slid the ashtray between them. Minako gestured to the blue-haired girl beside her. "Ami-chan, a cigarette, please."

"Hai."

Miho giggled, thinking 'Minako is beginning to give orders just like Anzu or Momo!'

The blonde wasted no time, quickly lighting her cigarette, inhaling a deep drag from it and announcing, "Minna, let's get down to business! The business of love and pleasure between a girl and her boy! I'll begin really slowly with Phase Two. Here's a few fun things you can do to spice up a date with your guy."

Makoto noticed a faint blush already beginning to appear on the Anglerfish commander's pretty face.

"Would you like me to open a window, Miho-san? It really _is_ a little warm in here tonight."

"I'm fine, Makoto-san. At least... for now."

"Now the first thing you can do is a little something I call footsie" Minako began. "This is fun when you're sitting across from each other, like at a table together at home or maybe even in a fancy restaurant. But you need privacy, so you should try to get a table in a private room."

Makoto noticed another blush appear, this time on Ami's cheeks.

Minako continued, "What you do is, you touch your boy with one of your feet. Either one works, but I always use my right foot."

"That isn't particularly special, Minako-chan" Rei muttered. "I've done that to my Yuuichirou hundreds of times."

"You don't touch his _foot_ , Rei-chan. Or his ankle either. Think higher."

"Higher?" Rei frowned.

Makoto snickered, "Nani? Do you kick him in the knees, Minako-chan? Hai, that's really romantic."

"Of course not, silly! Even higher! You know, the special place below his waist!"

"But the only place left is..." The brunette's mouth dropped open. "Minako-chan, you aren't suggesting we're supposed to... _I can't even say it!"_ she groaned.

Hearing the girls from Ooarai gasp, Minako giggled, "Minna, _now_ you have the idea! But try to be gentle. You don't want to hurt him. Just three or four soft presses is all it takes to turn your lover boy on like crazy! Which will lead to even more pleasure for you later!"

" _Oh my goodness!"_ Ami murmured, her blush deepening to match those now worn by each of the wide-eyed and speechless Ooarai girls.

'If this is Phase Two, what on earth is Minako going to talk about in Phase Three?' Rei thought to herself.

Makoto chuckled, "Ami-chan, could you ever imagine doing something wild like that to your..."

Ami sat staring down at the floor, her lips tightly pressed together, her face scarlet.

"You and Ryo have done this too, haven't you?" The brunette instantly facepalmed. "I... I don't know what to say anymore."

. . . . .


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Thirty minutes later...

Minako leaned back from the coffee table and rested on her elbows, wearing a satisfied smile. "Minna, that brings us to the end of tonight's lecture on Phase Two and Phase Three. Remember, I only covered the really basic stuff today. Things every girl should know about boys and romance and love. And love-love too, of course!" she giggled. "Especially love-love!" She looked expectantly at the Ooarai teens. "Does anyone have any questions? Don't be shy! Ask me anything!"

The living room remained ghostly silent for a time, but for the steady ticking of a nearby wall clock.

Makoto glanced across the table at the stunned faces, wide eyes and and bright red cheeks of the five Ooarai teens. "You've already told them _everything_ , Minako-chan. If Miho and the girls put even half of what you said tonight into practice, their poor boyfriends will end up unconscious!"

"Hontou? I barely scratched the surface of Phase Three, Mako-chan" the bubbly blonde innocently replied. "But it should be enough for the girls to always have _really_ enjoyable dates! And in the very near future when they become fully intimate with their lover boys, they'll know exactly how to get the most fun and pleasure they possibly can out of them!"

Rei muttered, "Those poor boys would end up drained of more energy than a dozen of Beryl's best youma could ever manage to do."

"And it's not just their energy they'll be drained of!" Minako giggled. "They'll also give their girls all of their warm, wonderful s-"

Makoto quickly held up her hand, silencing the blonde. "Stop right there, Minako-chan! You've said more than enough about _that_ subject for one night."

With trembling hands, Miho slowly reached for her coffee, her imagination running wild with thoughts of Yusei and what intimate pleasures their future love-life together could bring. Beside her, Yukari stared off into space, dreaming of her Ryoto and wearing a huge smile.

Saori finally spoke, exclaiming to Hana and Mako in a hushed tone, "Minna, I never imagined there was so much to learn! And so much we can do!"

"Well done, Minako-chan" the miko said. "Not only have you made our friends nearly as love-crazed as you are, now we all know what Taro has to go through every night you two are together. I'm amazed your fiancee still has a pulse."

Minako answered with a bright smile, "I take my job as Venus the Senshi of Love very seriously, Rei-chan. And as I've told you many times before, I'm _good_ at what I do!"

. . . . .

As night fell upon Nerima, with the Anglerfish teammates' thoughts gradually returning to something resembling normalcy and the four boys waiting upstairs finally permitted to rejoin their fiancees, the teens sat relaxing together on two large blankets spread out across the front lawn of Makoto's old house.

In the sky above, Earth's brightly glowing satellite, the moon that once held a kingdom of peace and love and mystical power now floated serenely into view as it slowly crept higher above the eastern horizon.

"I can't believe how quickly the time passed" Miho sighed. "We had such a wonderful day here with you in your world, Makoto-san. I hope that someday we can come back again."

"My door will always be open" Makoto smiled at the Anglerfish girls. "It really has been a lot of fun having you with us. It's a shame that today has to end."

"But what began when we first met a week ago will never end" Minako vowed to the Ooarai girls. "No matter where life leads us, we will always be your close friends." The blonde's shimmering blue eyes began misting up with tears, and she and Miho hugged one another.

"Hai" Miho softly replied, her own eyes moist. "And we wil always be yours. Best friends forever."

Minako suggested, "Next time you bring our friends back to visit us, you should bring their boyfriends too, Usagi-chan. And make the visit longer, at least two or three days."

"I guess I'll be able to do that" Usagi mused. "But I'm not sure, so no promises!"

"If our boyfriends are with us, where would we sleep, Minako-sensei?" Yukari asked. "Makoto-san has a big house, but it's not big enough for the ten of us to sleep in separate rooms downstairs."

"Not a problem, Yukari-san!" The blonde giggled, "You and your Ryoto and the other couples from Ooarai can have our bedrooms. We'll spend the nights in Tokyo and drive back to Nerima to be with you every morning."

"But that would mean Ryoto and I would be sharing the very same..." She gasped, "I'm not sure I'm ready for Phase Three yet!"

You soon will be" Minako grinned at the blushing girl. "And you'll _love_ it! Trust me!"

. . . . .

Laying stretched out comfortably on her back nearby, Mako gazed into the starry heavens. "This is one night I don't want to fall asleep, Hana. Because when tomorrow comes..."

"Hai... tomorrow..." Hana softly whispered.

In the center of the group of teenagers, Usagi suddenly pointed upward. "Minna, look! A shooting star!"

"I see it, Usagi-chan" Rei smiled. "A sign of good fortune in life and love."

. . . .

"It's nearly midnight" Usagi announced after everyone had gone back inside. "I'm not exactly sure how future me is going to make this dimension-change thing happen, but I think your team should try to sleep soon, Miho-san."

"Hai. It _is_ getting rather late, Usagi-san."

The boys wished their visitors a safe return to their ship and the very best of luck in their coming weekend's match, before reluctantly heading upstairs. "Minna, I think we'll see you again sooner rather than later" Ryo grinned. "In the meantime, don't forget to knock out some tanks for us guys next Saturday."

"We'll definitely do that, Ryoto-san!" Yukari promised. She giggled, "Oh! Did I just call you Ryoto again? Sumimasen, Ryo-san!"

Five girls rolled out the same tatami mats they had awoken on short hours before. Tender hugs were exchanged and tears flowed as the Sailor Senshi and the Ooarai Girls Academy students shared their final farewells of their journey to this new dimension.

With everyone back where they were when the day began, Usagi hid her sadness and smiled at the five girls from her makeshift bed on the sofa. "Minna, we'll be seeing you!" She reached for the light switch and with a click, the living room again became as dark and as silent as it had been the night before.

. . . . .

The odango-haired girl slept soundly through the night, awakening as the first light of dawn began brightening one corner of the living room. Usagi quickly sat up to peer over the coffee table and found the floor empty.

A single tear ran down her cheek.

. . . . .

In another dimension, on the top deck of another gigantic school ship that had set sail from its home port of Ooarai an hour before, two brothers left their parents' house to begin their daily ten-minute walk to class together.

The older boy, senior to his sibling by one year, heard his brother yawn and asked, "Didn't you sleep well last night, Yusei?"

"Not the best. I can't stop wondering when I'll be able to see Miho again. She's in my thoughts every minute of every day."

Toshiro nodded. "Same thing for me. My dates with Mako have been the happiest days of my life" the seventeen-year-old replied. I really, really miss her." He chuckled, "It's funny... when we joined our school friends on that train to Yokohama last Friday morning, we thought we'd be lucky just to meet the Anglerfish girls for a few minutes and get their autographs. It really was a long shot. But now, thanks to that blonde girl's help, Minako I think her name was, and permission from Darjeeling to enter the shore party... now they've become our girlfriends. I can still hardly believe it."

"Hai. Fate is so unpredictable, isn't it?"

They walked on in silence for a while until Yusei smiled at the older boy and said, "I never truly realized what an incredible girl Nishizumi Miho is until that day we met at the party, Toshiro. So stunningly beautiful, with such a sweet and warm personality, always so cheerful and kind-hearted. You may think I'm crazy for saying this so soon, brother, but... I'm in love with Miho. Hopelessly, madly in love with her. And I know, I really do, that no matter what happens between us, I will love her and only her with all of my heart until the day I die."

"If falling in love so quickly makes you crazy, then I guess we both are, Yusei. I feel exactly the same way about Mako. You could put me on a school ship with a thousand other beautiful girls, but I just wouldn't care. I only want to be with Mako. Not just on dates, but every day and every night for the rest of my life."

"I checked the fleet intinerary last night, to find the next port of call for Ooarai's ship and ours" Yusei spoke. "The girls will be competing this coming weekend in Nagasaki. Luckily for us, we're scheduled to stop at Kumamoto City on Friday for three or four days. And the following Monday is a school holiday."

"That's not very far" Toshiro smiled. "Just a few hours by bus."

"Our girlfriends will be busy most of the weekend with their Sensha-do match, but if I can somehow get together again with Miho, even for five happy minutes... I'm telling her how I truly feel about her" Yusei decided. "I'm telling her that I'm in love with her." The sixteen-year-old boy chuckled, "I only hope she won't think I really am crazy!"

. . . . . . . . . .


End file.
